fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Semi-Canon Couples
Category Change Okay so I think this needs some serious editing. We all know there's a shipping war between Laxana and Miraxus, but I seriously do not think Laxana should be listed under semi-canon any more than Miraxus should be. I personally think that Mashima is hinting at Miraxus very heavily, much more so than Laxana (and that is NOT just my shipper heart speaking), but regardless of that, it's clear that someone in charge of this page has a bias that is affecting their logic in terms of running this wiki fairly. Laxana needs to be moved back to Fanon couples, or else Miraxus should also be added to semi-canon. It's bias and silly to include one and not the other. I say they both belong in Fanon couples (and quite frankly so does Loke x Aries- I ship it but semi canon as a couple? I think not. =/ ) I do not think Laxana should be judged on the same level of being semi-canon as say NaLu or even NaLi. I think it's purely fanon, even with the 'evidence' that one person provided. Uber-Mom (talk) 21:28, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Uber-Mom I don't think it should be put under fanon. Whoever put Laxana in semi, he/she have seen any hints and was agreed by some users including a admin. We are not judging Laxana and Miraxus as a rival, because I don't really.. think so, as well as excluding it as NaLuLi-alike. If there are really some hints, Laxana has rights to be put on semi-canon. Remember. The main goal of our favorite couples are to put to Canon. No Semi-canon. So what if some fanon are really semi; we should be happy instead that they have some scenes. 03:17, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok ok. First things first. To Uber-Mom: I agree to Laxana being in the fanon category but I was overpowered by the majority who states that the evidences presented were accepted. This discussion is found here and in my talkpage. If you want to further discuss this, an anonymous user created this thread questioning the change. I am also questioning why Lories is not in the fanon category but that is another discussion. To Arvee: Who was the admin you were talking about because it is not me. So far a lot of user have been complaining about this change so I might change it back if fairness is becoming an issue here. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 04:58, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Uber-Mom, the issue you are describing is being judged from what you described as shipper heart; you are not exhibiting why Laxana should be or not be moved to semi-canon, you are expressing why Miraxus should be at similar level. As I have already mentioned, Laxus has displayed no representative actions towards Mirajane, and the only interaction which could be counted as evidence is Mirajane giving kind words to a guild mate in critical state; exactly what she did with Freed back then. Laxana being moved to semi canon is explained with representative interactions exhibited by both characters that are displayed towards no one ese; example is the protective demeanor I already described on Laxus' character towards Cana. Who Owns My Heart Talkpage 07:24, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Semi-Canon to Fanon After going through some of the pages and the questions by curious users, we should discuss if whether or not the Kinabra and the Lories pages should be moved from semi-canon to fanon. Please leave your vote and comments below. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:46, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Lories being Fanon. I support LoLu, lol has only one major scene "in present"; I think Leo was just protecting a Spirit fellow. Kinabra being Fanon. Kinana was Cubellios. Cobra treasures her a lot. 07:58, July 13, 2014 (UTC) There you have it. =3= : Lories being Fanon. They really only have one scene and that has way to many open and unclear interpretations. : Kinabra being fanon because Cobra just kind of seems to like her. Yuri BaraRate my typing 07:34, September 4, 2014 (UTC) This discussion is closed with Kinabra maintaining its current category and Lories moving to fanon. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:59, November 9, 2014 (UTC)